Arigatou, Otoosan!
by Luana Rosette
Summary: Cap 01 ON! Para os cantores de JPop Heero e Duo, suas vidas tinham tudo para ser um mar de estrelas... mas juntamente com seus empresários malucos Trowa e Quatre ambos se vêem metidos uma senhora confusão! Fic cont da Aonde as Palavras são Ditas.


Olá, a todas!!!

Cá estou eu, com uma fic nova – e melhor ainda (digo, assim espero, claro): uma continuação!

Para todas as que se acabaram de rir com as birras entre Duo&Heero, assim como roeram as unhas e ficaram na maior ansiedade acompanhando **_"Aonde as Palavras são Ditas"_**... eis que lhes apresento _**"Arigatou, Otoosan"**_ – uma continuação direta da referida fic.

Necessito dizer que, GRAÇAS AO SÃO YAOI, estou resistindo bravamente a inserir angústia nesta fic – e tenho confiança de que serei fiel ao meu intento, hohohoho

Para terminar, aqui vou avisando que o **XYZYaoi,** o site da minha linda Illy-chan e da Dhandara, acabou de fazer 03 aninhos (Luana MUITO MUITO MAS MUUUUUITOOOOO FELIZ) e para fazer a minha cardíaca preferida ficar maluquinha de emoção, estou dedicando a fic para o niver do site.

Feliz niver do filhote, Illy!!! E mais... cuidado com o coração: _**'aquela'**_ fic está saindo do forno... devagar, mas está!!! O/

E a todas as minhas fãs e leitoras que estão acompanhando _**"Porque Seus Olhos Não Me Enganam",**_ preparem-se: o capítulo novo estará saindo esta semana (risada maligna).

Agora, vamos à fic:

* * *

**Autora: Luana Rosette  
****Revisora: Illy-chan HimuraWakai  
****Gênero:**. Yaoi, Romance, Comédia.  
**Censura:** Nenhuma – por enquanto  
**Casais:** 1x2, 3x4.  
**Advertências:** Nenhum, heehheeheheh  
**Retratações:** Os personagens principais são propriedades das empresas japonesas Soutsuu Agency e Sunrise Television. Eu não ganho dinheiro nenhum dinheiro com eles.

**Aviso Extra**: Esta fic é um presente para o **Aniversário de Três Anos** do **XYZYaoi,** o site da Illy e da Dhandara e é continuação direta da fic **_"Aonde as Palavras São Ditas.", _**que também foi presente para o site **XYZYaoi.**

* * *

-

"**_Arigatou, Otoosan!(_1) _" _**

**Capítulo 01 – Ai Shiteru, Okaasan (2)**

**-**

* * *

** _Entrevista com a dupla J-pop Heero e Duo:_**

**Entrevistador:** "A notícia que vocês assumiram seu relacionamento logo após a festa na mansão Peacecraft, é verdadeira?"

**_Heero:_** "Creio que nossa vida pessoal, fora dos palcos, não devia ser usada como tema..."

**_Duo_**: "Claaaaro que sim! Eu e o Hee-chan saímos completamente do armário!"

**_Heero:_** "Duo..."

**_Entrevistador:_** "Suas carreiras, desde o início do relacionamento, parecem ter decolado para vôos mais altos. Acham que isto é apenas coincidência?"

**_Heero:_** "Somos artistas sérios: se nossas carreiras estão indo bem, isso se deve ao nosso talento e não à nossa opção sexual."

**_Duo:_** "Claaaaro que sim! A paixão de nossas músicas é passada para nossos fãs, é a força do amor."

**_Heero:_** **"Duo!!!"**

**_Entrevistador:_** "Agora, só entre nos, até aonde vocês já foram, no..."

**_Heero:_** ( ruborizado) "Eu realmente... **Realmente,** acho que isso **_não deve_** ser um tópico abordado em uma entrevista."

**_Duo:_** (contando nos dedos) "Hmmm... Acho que foram só uns amassos: teve um na festa do Milliardo, outros no último show do Hee-chan – **_durante e depois_** no camarim; e teve aquela vez no..."

**_Heero:_** **"DUOOO!!!!!!"**

**_Entrevistador:_** "Er... bem... Por favor..!! Alguém pode separar esses rapazes e... **_Ui!!_** isso deve doer...!! Hum... er... Tem algum para-médico na platéia?"

-

* * *

-

Não era a primeira vez que faziam um show juntos, mas de alguma forma ele parecia nunca se cansar de ouvir o seu parceiro cantar: era algo que realmente mexia com aquele menino de olhos violetas – o prazer de dançar a cada apresentação só aumentava, toda vez que tinha seu corpo envolvido por aquela voz, e nisso sua mente logo se lembrava do toque suave em sua pele, quando estavam sozinhos.

Sua voz rouca e apaixonada se junta enfim à de seu parceiro, seus microfones juntos quase se tocando, suas bocas estavam tão próximas que resistir a beijá-lo era uma doce tortura, pois sabia que todo aquele acúmulo de tensão logo seria aliviado, assim que as luzes do palco desligassem e ambos expulsassem Trowa e Quatre do camarim, onde teriam privacidade.

Mas Heero parecia alheio a todos os seus desejos: a paixão que o japonês colocava em sua música era algo que realmente lhe causava ciúmes, era como se ele estivesse em um mundo só dele quando subia no palco, um mundo sem Duo, mas toda vez que o rapaz de trança tinha esse tipo de pensamento, parecendo ler o que se passava na mente do amante, Heero lhe lançava um olhar caloroso que lhe prova que, por mais distante que fosse o mundo em que seu Hee-chan se enclausurasse, fosse na vida real ou fosse em sua imaginação, Duo sempre estaria do seu lado, pois não era só com a boca ou com as mãos que Heero lhe tocava, mas também com seus belos olhos azul cobalto.

-

* * *

-

- Vocês não se cansam? – Heero entra no camarim ao lado de Duo.

Trowa e Quatre pareciam ter começado a quebrar a barreira que eram as roupas, quando seus clientes entram na sala. Quatre que estava sentado sobre o colo de Trowa em cima da poltrona preferida de Duo, com a boca liberta dos lábios de seu amor olha em direção a porta com um sorrisinho satisfeito com o que vê, o braço de Heero em volta da cintura de Duo.

- Parabéns. – Trowa sem sair da sua posição cumprimenta – Fizeram um belo show.

- Por Deus... – Heero entra no camarim com Duo logo atrás – Se recomponham, vocês não deveriam ao menos **_fingir _**se importar em demonstrar um pouco de profissionalismo?

- Esquece, Hee-chan. – Duo passa por ele sem se privar de dar umas batidinhas em sua bochecha – Às vezes, me pergunto se eles **realmente** assistem nossos shows.

- Não me chame de Hee-chan...

- Se não assistíssemos, podem ter certeza que, ao chegarem aqui, vocês iriam poder ver aquele sinalzinho que o Trowa tem que só a mãe dele e eu já vimos. - Quatre termina de dizer isso saqueando, com a língua, a boca do europeu.

- He-chan, por favor... – Duo mexe as mãos, impaciente, em sinal de irritação - Não é por nada, não, mas já que temos que assistir nossos empresários acasalarem, será poderiam fazer isso fora da minha poltrona? O que há com eles, Hee-chan? A fase do criado mudo passou?

- Não me chame de Hee-chan...

- Pois é. – Quatre se levantava do colo de Trowa meio relutante – Às vezes íamos tão empolgados, que eu sentava em coisas pontiagudas, fora que é tão duro e...

- Informação demais. – Duo diz, olhando impaciente, para um vagaroso Trowa se levantar da poltrona

- ... – O europeu caminha para o lado de Quatre em um silêncio constrangido que parecia concordar com o namorado de seu cliente.

- Eu e o Hee-chan não somos tão indiscretos! – Duo se esparrama na poltrona.

- Não me chame de... ah, esquece.

A tentativa de domesticar Duo nas últimas semanas em que estavam juntos, fora totalmente em vão. Pegando seu amado baka pela trança e se abaixando um pouco para alcançar seus lábios, Heero usa um dos métodos que descobrira ser eficaz em caso de emergência.

Soltando a trança e se afastando de Duo, Heero vai para o banheiro: uma rápida ducha fria se fazia bem necessária. Duo - estático com o susto - fitava o nada, enquanto acariciava a ponta de sua trança, onde Heero havia tocado.

- **_Que fofo!_** – Quatre não podia deixar essa passar – Se ele fica assim depois de **um** beijo, imagina depois do resto!

- Resto? – Duo pergunta levando a serio a provocação do loirinho.

- Você sabe, o resto... **_o resto_**... – ainda vendo o olhar desentendido de Duo, Quatre se irrita: – **Transar,** homem! **_Vai dizer que nunca_**... – ele observa o rosto de Duo ficar cada vez mais vermelho – **AI MEU DEUS!!! VOCES AINDA NÃO...**

- Quatre... – Trowa tenta conter o namorado – Eu não acho que isso...

- Mas... **_mas como? _**Quero dizer, o Heero eu entendo, mas...

- A sorte não está do nosso lado. – Duo suspira desiludido – Acredite, **_não foi por falta de tentativa_**, mas parece que **sempre acontece alguma coisa**, ou **alguém aparece** ou algum show de ultima hora, ou... Da ultima vez, a cozinha do Hee-chan **_pegou fogo_**, os bombeiros chegaram e logo atrás os jornalistas, e aí... vocês ficaram sabendo, né?

- Hm? Claro. – respondeu o empresário loiro que havia mandado os jornalistas à casa do namorado do cliente, depois do amigo ligar desesperado, atrás de apoio. – Er... que coisa, não?

- Duo... – uma voz sombria saiu das profundezas do banheiro – _**Quantas vezes eu já lhe disse para parar de discutir a nossa relação com terceiros?**_

A resposta de Duo poderia ter vindo mais prontamente se sua mente não tivesse travado na visão que teve diante de seus olhos: com sua tão esperada ducha interrompida, Heero aparece com a pele bronzeada exposta em seu peito nu e bem definido ainda um pouco úmido, com sua mão direita secava seus revoltos cabelos com uma toalha enquanto uma outra, amaldiçoadamente, cobria sua cintura – **nunca** a mente do americano estivera tão determinada em mover algo com o pensamento, como aquela toalha.

- ... já não basta os problemas que temos e ainda fica espalhando?!

O rosto irritado do japonês falava palavras que Duo demorou alguns segundos para seu cérebro processar, e tentando se manter livre da imagem à sua frente, desvia os olhos do namorado e parte em sua própria defesa:

- Qual é Hee-chan, vai dizer que o Quatre **_não é_** confiável?

Heero preferiu não responder a isso; Quatre era uma pessoa ótima e tinha se mostrado um excelente empresário para seu namorado, mas alguns lances do loirinho às vezes lhe irritavam. Dono de uma malícia camuflada em seu rosto de anjo, o árabe vinha se provando capaz de tudo, para o progresso da carreira conjunta da dupla – e um pouco de divertimento próprio, é claro.

- A questão não é o Quatre, ou o Trowa, mas **_você!!_** Que droga, Duo!! Se você tem algum problema, fala comigo!

- **_E eu falo!!_** – Duo se levanta já começando a se irritar, com o rumo da conversa – O difícil é **ouvir** **resposta!**

- Tá insinuando que eu não me comunico com você? Ai meu deus!, só falta você querer fazer **_terapia de casal!_**

- Ah, não! Você se comunica **_muito_** bem – nesse exato minuto, você está deixando as coisas **bem **claras! É **_incrível _**como na hora de brigar, você é tão articulado; pena que daqui a alguns minutos não vá sobrar mais nada, a não ser que aquelas porcarias de grunhidos!

Soltando ambos um bocejo, os empresários se escoram em uma parede, esperando mais uma das **_infindáveis brigas_** de seus clientes acabarem; parecia que o fato de finalmente começarem um relacionamento, não queria dizer exatamente que este fosse amigável.

E apesar do que todos naquela sala pensavam de Quatre, foi Trowa quem formulou a tese mais lógica, apesar de maliciosa: aquelas brigas infantis intermináveis entre os dois nada mais eram do que tensão sexual, e olhando isso com olhos mais sérios, ficou preocupado: seria isso o suficiente para separar o casal, caso não extravasem tudo de uma vez?? Não contaria sua conclusão a Quatre; não conseguia sequer imaginar **_que tipos_** de planos, o loirinho poria em prática para consumar a relação dos dois e assim evitar a separação do casal – e alguns zeros a menos na própria conta bancária.

Fosse quem estava brigando, ou apenas observando, ninguém notou a porta encostada do camarim abrir e fechar alguns segundos depois; as palavras que já tinham virado clichês nas brigas dos dois enchiam o aposento de tal modo que ninguém ouviu os passos que se aproximavam do casal – foi necessário uma força maior para todos perceberam o intruso no camarim...

...e essa **_força_** foi o puxão súbito de uma toalha - que caiu inocentemente ao chão.

Quatre e Trowa olharam, perplexos, a bunda bem definida – e agora completamente **exposta**, de Heero Yuy.

E Duo teve uma visão **_de camarote_**, do membro que há tanto tempo estava tentando ter dentro de si.

Finalmente notando um quinto membro no grupo, todos olham para uma criança de no máximo dois anos de idade, brincando meigamente com a toalha de Heero – que, se antes cobria sua cintura e... **_escondia certas partes de sua anatomia_**, agora escondia a cabeça travessa de um risonho garotinho.

Heero teve uma reação mais lenta do que gostaria: após alguns segundos ainda olhando a criança aos seus pés, enfim lembra-se que estava completamente pelado!! Tirando a toalha que cobria a cabeça da criança, volta a se cobrir, rezando para que ninguém ali tivesse memória fotográfica; não que alguém precisasse.

O garoto agora olhava para cima com um sorriso de derreter qualquer um: seus cabelos castanho escuros eram revoltos sobre seus olhos assim como o do japonês, e pensando bem... ele **também** tinha um ar meio oriental.

- Hã... Sou só eu, ou alguém mais está vendo uma criança aqui? – Heero pergunta sem jeito.

- Sim... e eu vi **_muito mais coisa,_** também. – Duo provoca.

**- Duo!! –** Heero reclama – Agora não, não vê que o caso é grave?

_**- Otoo-san! **_

O garotinho, de pé, puxava de novo a toalha de Heero, mas esta agora estava bem segurada pelo japonês, não cairia tão fácil. Este, visivelmente, era um dos seus menores problemas: Quatre e Trowa, sem ouvir direito o que a criança falara, acharam que era apenas algum tipo de palavra sem sentido, mas o japonês não teve tanta sorte com o americano - estreitando os olhos perigosamente, Duo diz:

- Heero, **_meu Koi,_** me diga se estou enganado...

- Duo, calma: eu **não sei** do que ele está falando!

- ... Me diga que ele **_não disse _**o que eu o **ouvi dizer?**

- É impossível que o que ele disse seja verdad...

_**- Otoo-san...!! **_

**- Heero, ele é seu filho?!!?**

- Claro que não, com quem eu poderia ter tido um filho???

- Sei lá, você não estava namorando a Relena?

**- FORAM APENAS ALGUNS MESES!!!** – o japonês perdeu a calma diante da paternidade injustamente imposta e das insanidades ditas pelo namorado – **Pelo amor de Deus, se vai ter ciúmes,** ao menos tenha de algo **_biologicamente possível!!!_**

- Não precisa ser necessariamente de Relena. – Quatre se mete – Um cara de quase vinte anos já teve tempo mais que o suficiente para arranjar alguém para fazer um...

- **_Quatre... _**– Trowa apóia a própria testa com a mão – Eles podem resolver isso sozinhos.

_**- Otoo-san, Otoo-san, Otoo-san!**_

O menino cantava alegre, ainda puxando a toalha de Heero, com o japonês dando graças à pouca força infantil. Duo logo se irritou com a cena e Heero, inconscientemente, desferiu um sorriso terno para criança que o saudava: por mais inconveniente que fosse, ele era uma gracinha. Duo, porém, naquele momento não compartilhava da idéia.

Tomado por um ciúme mais forte que a infantilidade da criança à sua frente, o americano pega o desconhecido garotinho por baixo das áxilas e o ergue até ficaram face a face: a criança não pareceu se assustar, levou isso como mais uma brincadeira.

- Olha, garotinho, eu não sei **_quem você é_**, mas o meu Hee-chan disse que **não é** seu pai, logo, vá dizendo **seu nome, RG, CPF, CEP e endereço**, para a gente te mandar de uma vez para sua família e...

- Hahahahahaha!!! – a criança em seus braços parecia gostar do homem engraçado à sua frente e conseguindo alcançar a trança do adulto, o menino a puxa até segurar a ponta dela, assim como Heero gostava de fazer e disse: – **_Okasa' aishit'riu..._**

O silencio no local foi predominante – ninguém disse nada: apenas o riso da criança, balançando a trança de sua okaasan, era ouvido. O olhar do americano ganhou um brilho estranho que quase fez o japonês pular em cima dele e tomar-lhe a criança antes que algo de ruim acontecesse, mas antes que fizesse alguma coisa, Duo abriu um cintilante sorriso de orelha a orelha, abraçando o menino:

**- Meu filhinhooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!! **

**- DUO!!!!** – Heero olhava para aquilo, pasmo: – As chances de **eu** ser **o pai** dele são maiores do que as chances de **_você _**ser **_a mãe!!!_**

- Então quer dizer que ainda **EXISTEM** chances de **você **ser o pai?

- Esquece! – o japonês se rende diante da péssima escolha de palavras que usou. – ...Mas bobagens à parte, essa criança deve ter família, não devíamos procurá-la?

**_- Devemos? –_** Duo já segurava a criança mais ternamente do que antes.

- Duo, uma criança não é brinquedo! – Quatre diz, incrédulo com o repentino instinto maternal desperto no americano: – Mas... talvez seja melhor sermos discretos.

- **Jura?** **_Baseado em que?_** Na nossa carreira maduramente traçada ate hoje? – Heero pergunta, irônico.

- Bem, o show já acabou. – Trowa considera, cruzando os braços – Os pais dessa criança, se estivessem por lá, vão aparecer mais cedo ou mais tarde, para falar com o pessoal responsável pelo evento – na melhor das hipóteses; caso eles não apareçam agora, devem ir falar com a polícia, ou até mesmo aparecerem na tv... Se vamos tentar ajudar essa criança, o melhor é agirmos discretamente ou esperar um sinal de vida dos pais; sair por aí com uma criança a tiracolo te chamando de **_'papai'_** não é uma boa imagem...

Heero sentia como se o chão fugisse de seus pés: em poucos minutos virara **_papai,_** seu namorado baka de trança virara **_mamãe_** e mais uma vez, preso nos argumentos de seus empresários, se via em uma situação escabrosamente ridícula!! Mal tinha saído de uma trama de mentiras armadas pelas duas mentes malignas que atendiam pelo cargo de empresários e já caíra em outra; seu único consolo foi ver seu amado brincando com aquela criança que só agora fora perceber, tinha olhos **_tão violetas_** quanto os de seu amor.

_**- Otoo-san, okasa'... aishite' riu.**_

**_-_**

* * *

-****

Continua...

**Notas da Autora:**

1 Otoosan – 'Papai', ou 'pai', em japonês.

2 Okaasan – 'Mamãe', ou 'mãe', em japonês.

**_Luana_** – "Kiaaaa!!!! Finalmente uma fic livre de angústia...!!! (ergue as mãos para o céu, agradecendo) Ou **_quase_**...heheehhe Ok, Ok: Só escrever ajudou a desanuviar, eu não disse que eu faria o Duo virar mamãe **sem** precisar de uma M-preg?" (sorriso Colgate no rosto)  
**_Duo_** – **_"Okaasan... Okaasan... Okaasan... Okaasan!"  
_****_Luana_** – "Duo? Você tá bem?" (preocupada)  
**_Duo _**- **_"Okaasan... Okaasan... _****_Okaasan... Okaasan!"  
_****_Luana_** – ( Pisca os olhos, confusa) "É impressão minha, ou eu não posso fazer **nenhuma** fic sem deixar pelo menos **UM** dos personagens profundamente deprimidos?" (Suspira) "Talvez eu devesse procurar outro ramo."


End file.
